S3 E9
Summary Fighting continues, a lot of raiders are bowled into the sea. With the Lobo's Teeth in bad shape, the team abandon it and make for the raider's boat as their new transport. They haul over their cargo and are met with a grizzly sight. Pabu emerges, furrless and angry. With fighting behind them they move on, and land emerges on the horizon. Porting at the dock they stare at the pristine white wall of Frandelle. Appearances In order of appearance * Prince * Breanne * Tektite * Adelais * Stevens * Greta * gang of raiders * Pabu * Jean * horse Locations The Sea * Lobo's Teeth * Raider's boat Frandelle Quote of the Week ''“Oh fuck off Prince...*blerggg*…" ''- Greta Events Prince attempting to free Breanne from the baddies - tries to run at a guy, another guy interposes - Prince swerves past - who hatchets down to the side - looks down and there’s nobody there Breanne’s sword has a hooked end, hooks into a shoulder region of one of the baddies nearby, and pulls them towards the edge of the boat - they go through the railing and into the water Tektite’s clothes get ripped in dramatic fighting Greta gets hurt bad, Greta turns around to bash someone’s face but they get there first and using a cutlass - stab his unarmoured corset area - Greta is going to get a bruise but for the attacker it’s like hitting plate armour (god silk) Adelais slices the wrist of the weapon arm of the attacker - they drop the hatchet, holding their arm, there’s a feral look of fear on their face Adelais moves towards Greta, shield at the ready Stevens runs towards a baddie, wanting to swoop them up and chuck them off the boat They see him coming, at the last minute Stevens changes tact and slams both his fist into two of them They are bodily thrown into the throng around Breanne Stevens is pacing back and forth along the edge of them, animalistic, ready to punch again at any moment Tektite maintains concentration whilst the acid clouds roll in the background on the other ship Tektite tries to blend in and hide Greta gives some guy a severe beating, with tetsubo to the chest - physically shoving them and moves to keep pace with Adelais Prince, whilst hidden, goes for a scimitar swipe, left then right to a bad guy - sneak attack to the back - Prince does a spinning attack to the other bad guy near Breanne will finish the one that Prince hit, and wound the other Prince went for the guy at the back, the other one is holding Breanne by the arm, the group was loosened by the attacks, so Breanne shrugs one off and brings the blade up to back them off again (without killing them) Breanne threw one off, shrugged off the other and blade up blade down on the other guy, one crumples, the other is bleeding like hell Greta is attacked another bad guy jumps into the ocean none of them attack Stevens, they cluster much more closer to Breanne The stragglers attack Greta and Adelais and Tektite is gone Adelais went to attack, but the bad guys dodge Breanne is between Stevens and the bad guys, they are keeping Breanne in the way Stevens turns one hand over, as he’s been doing pacing back and forth, and brings his leg up and boots the nearest guy Stevens punts a dude into the railings, while the guy is recovering, Stevens is suddenly in his face and picks him up and throws him into the sea Tektite grabs a rope, jumps off the side of the railings, starts flailing - really bad idea - looks like he’s going to collide with the side of the other boat, lets go of the rope, closes his eyes.. opens them after a bit and he’s holding onto the side of the railings he scrambles over The boat rocks and Greta is pushed against the railings. He launches himself back towards “Cutlass” and punches her in the back of the head knocking her out. Another orc stepping into attack Adelais instead steps into Greta’s hand. He grips the orc’s throat and chokeslams him into the deck. Breanne is no longer being grappled, there’s a group attempting to get hits in, and a group recovering Prince targets the recovering group - they are knocked down and he slashes them with the scimitars Prince split the remaining group in half Prince then vanishes into the crowd / ship (not magically) The bad guys seem to be losing their nerve, they clearly observe they are all losing their nerve One of the orc barks “remember why we’re here”, runs at Breanne Breanne beheads him and the rest of them jump ship Greta asks Adelais if she’s all right Adelais asks “where is Tektite?” Breanne “you sort that, I’ll gather the crew” and goes below deck Adelais asks, before they go, “have you any wounds? do you need any healing?” Breanne laughs, they are bleeding a bit, then says “I like you” Prince sneakily heals Breanne Breanne looks at Prince, and then laughs Stevens goes down under the deck and arise again with a cart he empties the hold onto the deck, brings the horse too Adelais says a few words for the ones she has killed, a prayer that hopes their souls find peace The guys Greta took down are unconscious Prince is looking for Pabu, goes down to find him Pabu clearly went to the other boat, he has taken his adventuring things Prince is a little anxious at that (and for the guys on the other boat) Greta is pretty bruised, and has some cuts There are three, alive and well dudes, as Besh finished off one of them (bad cat) Greta brings them all together to keep an eye on them Before Prince gets to his room below deck, there are a couple bodies of the crew and a couple of orcs too. A few crew remain. Prince helps and heals any who need it They all gather top side Once Stevens has emptied the hold, he starts to lash the two ships together, grapple this one to the other so they can cross - a makeshift job with the ropes that they’d use to moor While Stevens is busy, Adelais asks Greta over and heals him She asks if she can touch his arm He says “anywhere you’d like” She heals him and it’s gold and sparkly (low budget 90s movie effect) The magic makes him feels warm and snuggly Adelais determines that she’s only been bruised in the fight Over time, the crew filters out onto the deck, bringing supplies A slightly disheveled Jean appears, he’s confused, he’s on the deck and it’s rainy “right then, if you’ve got all your things, let’s be switching ship” - Breanne “hang on about, those guys were here for you, what’s that all about?” - Greta “this Delibrium lot don’t think much of me” “why did they attack? why don’t they like you?” Breanne smiles, “I like you” “that dunt answer my question” “maybe over drinks” Breanne says, going to the other ship “I think she wants you to follow” says Prince “Thanks Mr Prince, I got that” - Greta “I am just uncomfortable with someone who has pirates after them” - Greta “who would you be happy sailing with?” - Prince Prince started to get over to the other boat Hit with the most hideous stench, horrible mangled corpses around you - some of them melting into the deck Prince is nauseated Greta leaves potions of healing for the unconscious dudes on the old boat, the potions are the colour of whiskey Adelais smells the decaying bodies, the smell is so vile, she starts being sick Greta goes over too and he’s throwing up Tektite is just standing there smiling Stevens is casually loading the supplies onto the new boat Prince says “I am presuming this is your doing” “what is?” - Tektite “This stench?” sniffs, “I can’t smell it” - Tektite “oh get a hold of yourselves” to Greta and Adelais “oh fuck off, Prince...blerggg…” - Greta On quaking pause, Pabu appears from below deck - he is a total mess but he’s on his feet Prince hands Pabu his coat, and tries to pick him up Pabu takes the clothes but won’t be picked up Stevens is sweeping up the gore, and creates a sweet smell as he passes Adelais (pine fresh) Greta says “what happened here?” Pabu is furless, and has burnt flesh, Prince wonders whether his healing was successful. Pabu’s sting for his eye patch melted through, he’s holding the patch to his face Pabu is trying to walk off Prince follows him and says “why do you have to be so stubborn” Pabu squeaks Pabu puts a knife through Tektite’s foot and walks off Tektite looks into the eye of Pabu, with his burnt fur and has a moment of realisation Tektite yells to the realisation of it, rather than the pain, lets out a feral scream Prince will be trying to help him, and try to make him a new patch Pabu goes to bed, Prince locks the door - he’s in the Captain’s room Greta says “are you all right Tektite?” Adelais comes over to take the knife out Adelais knows what he did, but she fights how she fights, he fights how he fights Adelais pats him down Tektite says “thank you” Greta asks if Jean is all right Jean - is to not know an injury - I am not knowing why we have this, uh, bateau Greta says “what?” Jean - *points to his head* and says “bed” Greta says “what are you confused about - I can’t help if you don’t tell me” Jean - who was pi rate? Greta says the ones with the patches and the swords Jean - why? Greta says “Stevens where did Breanne say they were from?” Stevens says “Delubrum” You were on a tatty ship to transport people - this is a war ship Jean says “I did not pay with this boat?” Greta says “well you can go back on that boat but I dont think it’s going anywhere” Jean says “I am finding the bed, I am miserable” Greta “do you need a hand, do you know where you’re going?” Jean says “I will find your bottom” (said miserably) Greta says “well I can help you with that as well” Jean goes below deck Greta and Tektite watch the crew as they come onboard, they are completely unphased - looks like they have done this kind of boat hijack before Adelais checks the scar, that she got from the cursed candelabra, the area where it was is mostly white now, a little bit has those little vein lines - looks like a normal scar Adelais feels a little relieved, but she knows that “killing” made it feel better and that’s not good She will share this information with Greta and Tektite and casually mentions that if she says anything to Jack he might chuck her out Greta says, when we were looking at this last time, to the specialists - you was like pouring stuff into it and nothing was happening - now it aint so angry looking - maybe try healing it if it’s no longer this bottomless pit, drinking stuff up, it might be more responsive Adelais says - I think what made it get better was - attacking people “she gestures with her sword” - it felt different, I felt, better.. when they were hitting me it hurt Greta clarifies Adelais says when I disposed of somebody it stopped hurting Greta suggests that it was that candleabra, to kill those guys, and it was near the statue of our friend Seraph - linked to mercy - because everything in Hygard is flavoured, you were delivering a “mercy” of some form Adelais says I think it just wants me to hurt people Greta says it is a worrying proposition Greta says no one wants to kill Tektite says “no” and shakes his head Adelais says it looks better Adelais says she wants us to know in case something goes wrong Greta says the three of us stick together and keep an eye on things Greta says can I try healing it - see what happens he uses an ointment - the scar drinks it up Tektite looks worried and says she should rest Adelais says, oh no, it doesn’t hurt Greta says baring in mind what you said about Prince, if things go wrong, and we need to find something out about it - I know that Mr Prince can commune with Higher Powers - we might be able to get - Adelais says oh we can tell him then, (she’s salty about being accused of being a traitor before) It is far from a comfy ship, most of the accommodation is at the bottom of the ship - slung hammock array - very cosy - there is nowhere below deck to practically put a wagon or a horse we’ll have to lash them to the deck we make-shift comfort for the horse, draping wax-cloaks over the horse Stevens stays on the deck, making a corral of the cargo, tie things together, to make a bit of shelter - he gets him and the horse together, and brings up the carrots and hay Nestles the horse there and chills there Breanne says “right, is that everyone?” Greta gets his armour back on, and remembers that he should sleep in his god silk corset There is going to be a hesitation to leave, checking everyone is there Slake and Besh are up in the crow’s nest, up the mast “I guess we’ll be off then” Breanne says “how long till we get to Frandelle?” Greta “shouldn’t be more than two days” - Breanne “how close you gotta be to see it?” Greta “see what the weather’s like” - Breanne says Stevens asks the horse what she thinks of the cloak Greta shares to Adelais that the crew has done this before Stevens attempts to work out where we are, with his navigation skills it depends on the weather, tries to get some positioning information we’ve deviated from the course to avoid the storm - at worse this will be three days away without bad weather the storm is behind us the natural weather forward should be clear Adelais, Greta and Tektite make a blanket fort, where the hammocks are Tektite curls up, and Adelais sneaks a magic bucket near (just in case) Tektite sleeps, but it’s slightly disturbed, as Pabu’s face comes into his dreams (poor Pabu) Adelais sneaks off, while they all sleep The next morning, it’s a crisp, clear morning. In the latter half of the day you begin to see land Greta says “is that Frandelle?” Greta says “I don’t like boats” Breanne gets the telescope out, has a look “there it is” Breanne is wearing basically a nightie, silky, satiny (she was murdering fools in that) pastel blue but it got red on it Breanne says “almost home?” “you from Frandelle?” Greta “yes, of late” Breanne replies “Breanne, how many times have you commandeered another person’s boat, just curious?” “doesn’t happen much on the waves, no more than 5” “what about off the waves?” “that happens more, people tend to take boats from the port… when you work for the lady, people don’t like you much” “the jade lady?” “Oh you know-” “we have some questions for her” - Greta *laughs*- you’re on the wrong boat” “so you work for the Jade Lady, what do you do?” Breanne - “how did *she* put it? she gave a lot of spiel about “clean water”? “mopping up the scum of the ocean?” Greta asks “oh rarely do you see the lady, especially in her advancing years, but I have been to the ‘Pa-lace’ -oui non, it’s where she lives” “do you think you’d be able to grant us an audience with the jade lady? we helped you out back there” Breanne- “you’d need less luck to get a good laugh out of a sea wolf” “what?” Greta “it won’t happen!” Breanne “the whole point of this journey, the thing we’re hear to do is get an audience with the jade lady or to get information” “you’ve put yourself in a lot of danger for something that doesn’t sound very interesting” -Breanne “the thing is Breanne, when you were ported up in Stormroque, what did you see? did you see the dragon? The sky lizard?” “You hear about sea lizards all the time” “well that weren't a sea lizard” “I like you” Breanne says, smiling “what if I told you that we was on a journey to save the fate of the world, you think I was bonkers - this is finding out about the history of the jade lady - there was an issue with the dragon and he jade lady sorted it out” - Greta goes for it Breanne says “already think you’re bonkers” - smile and continues steering the ship “while I do have a contact, a title even, I don’t think I am quite in the steed to take you to the palace” “what is your title?” Greta says “seeing as you asked - and since we’re so close to home - you may address me as Captain Wavecrest le cuirassé d’escarte” “what does it mean?” “the dreadnought” - Breanne “that sounds like the kind of title to introduce an ambassadorial group” - Prince emerges “aside from being wrong, i’d be delighted to see where you would find one of those” “I myself, brigadier general prince of Hygard bestowed with the title of ambassador, here to relate news from the kingdom of Hygard” “well it sounds like you don’t need me one bit” - Breanne “ah but a direct acquaintance would go down well” - Prince Breanne smiles at this “I think you would have had trouble piloting without us” “I am starting to think you are not entirely prepared to be in Frandelle” - Breanne “that’s pretty right” - Greta “oh certainly” - Adelais “we don’t know what we’re doing” - Greta “Oh I realised that when you mentioned sky lizards” “that weren’t a lie” Greta “in short, if you think you need my help after you hit the shore - then I won’t be able to” - Breanne Adelais says “certain members of this part don’t speak for us all” “I hear one of you’s an ambassador” and Breanne laughs “if that will be all, there’s a couple hours to port, find what comfort you can in those bed slings” “oh we made a fort!” Adelais says, regret Breanne is smiling and nodding Greta asks in the few hours to port - the position of the jade lady Breanne tells him of the current jade lady - all the answers are fairly coy “who is the current jade lady?” “lady eleanor” she’s be at it for a while, longer than Breanne has had dealings with Frandelle “how is the position passed on?” “I hear you have to dance for it” she gives a grin “it is a question of inheritance” “only that you get given it” “selected and handed down” “why is she called the jade lady?” couldn’t tell you the history, but if you want a shot at it you have to wear green “is it a position of real political power or ceremonial” as far as I know she makes all the rules “she’s your big boss?” Breanne nods “any particular skills they look for in the new jade lady” Breanne doesn’t know , there hasn’t been one “any rituals what are involved in crowning one?” Breanne says “I don’t why you keep asking the same thing, I don’t really know” “all right” “she is quite nice though” - Breanne “ah good I like nice people” pause -“eh, you have any witches in frandelle?” - Greta Greta describes witches Breanne says “no nothing like that” [ Eleanor “bright, shining one” ] Boat chugs up to port, it looks like a slum. there hits a point where there is this pristine light bricked wall Adelais holds Greta’s hand as they head there - it’s terrifying After credits During the previous night, Adelais sneaks off (she’s in her night clothes) - she’s got scars on her arm, scars on her face, she takes her sword and does two cuts on her arm. She heals them up but not far enough that they won’t scar. Insight into her character - she got most of the scars in battle, but every time she kills someone she makes a reminder of what she did - a penance there - they are here because you killed people. Something that she shouldn’t take lightly. The way her healing works, you get a clean heal, the scars she has there’s no reason for them to be there - it’s symbolic. Stevens sees this, and they have a conversation on the moralities of killing people. Stevens explains what it is like for him to when he goes into “red eye” mode, he sees himself destroying. Category:Episode